Gaikan 外観
by WitchyChu
Summary: Dans les bas-fonds de Safrania, couvent bien des mystères. Shinkiro ne connaît que trop bien ce milieu dans lequel la survie est un enjeu quotidien. Le jour où, lors d'une fuite pour échapper aux autorités, un Pokemon meurt par sa faute, elle est loin de se douter qu'elle pourrait bien devenir l'une de ces créatures qu'elle exècre tant. Tout n'est qu'une question d'apparence...


_**Chapitre 1 **_

_Il faisait tellement froid que la moindre expiration s'envolait dans la nuit en une volute de fumée blanche. Le printemps avait depuis longtemps pris place, mais la violente chute des températures en pleine nuit ne confirmait en rien que l'on se trouvait en plein mois de mai. Les pavés déchaussés de la rue étaient encore glissants de pluie, et à tout moment le silence était brisé par le clapotis des gouttes s'écrasant dans les flaques. Au loin, résonnaient le cri strident d'une sirène, les rires de groupes d'individus se baladant dans le centre-ville, les battements sourds de la sono d'une discothèque. _

Mais seul résonnait à mes oreilles le bourdonnement de mon sang tapant régulièrement mes tympans. Un rythme soutenu, rapide, brutal. La mélopée d'une adrénaline délicieuse qui s'insinuait dans tous mes membres : les tremblements nerveux dans mes jambes, les picotements au bout de mes doigts, la chaleur qui brûlait mes joues. Tout mon être vrombissait d'une excitation malsaine. La peur me tenait au ventre. Et j'aimais ça, se savoir encore en vie, en être sûr au moment même où tout pourrait s'arrêter. Je ne sentais pas le froid, tout juste avais-je pris conscience de la hauteur des températures en portant une main à mon nez congelé.

La place industrielle était complètement désaffectée. Les hautes grilles qui entouraient l'enceinte étaient surmontées de barbelés enroulés sur eux-mêmes, de sorte qu'il était impossible de passer au travers. L'énorme cadenas qui bloquait l'entrée n'avait cependant pas fait long feu. Les serrures ne servaient plus à rien lorsque je posais mes mains sur elles. Une simple épingle à nourrice suffisait amplement, comme toujours. Un sourire amer étira mes lèvres en songeant que la première fois que je m'étais livrée à un tel acte, c'était pour voler une boite de cookies dans le placard à réserves.

Le plus dur avait été d'échapper à la vigilance de l'Arcanin qui montait la garde devant les grilles. Une pierre lancée dans un ensemble de poubelles quelques mètres plus loin avaient permis de faire diversion. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un monceau de débris industriels et de métaux prêts à être recyclés : une petite mine d'or pour les voleurs, la revente aux fonderies permettait d'amasser un petit pactole. Aucun fourneau ne demandait la provenance des matériaux et payait rubis sur l'ongle dans le plus grand anonymat. Le commerce et les affaires avaient beau être le point fort de Safrania, le marché noir parallèle s'étendait de plus en plus, sous la coupe de quelques groupes mafieux. La Safrania de l'ombre était dangereuse. Et j'en étais un de ses pions.

En fourrant mes mains dans mes poches, je sentis les sachets se froisser. Je balayais du regard la place déserte, et compris pourquoi le rendez-vous avait lieu ici. Parce que se faire chopper pour vandalisme et vol de matériaux industriels valait cent fois mieux que de se faire arrêter pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Les grilles tremblèrent soudainement, et deux individus vêtus pour l'un d'un sweat gris, pour l'autre d'un costume noir qui avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus coûteux, s'approchèrent à grands pas. C'étaient de véritables armoires à glace : une maigrelette comme moi ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de moi, et me toisèrent, étonnés. L'effet de surprise était ma stratégie.

« **500, payables tout de suite** ».

Les deux hommes sourirent, visiblement amusés. De toute évidence, je n'étais pas assez claire. Dans ce métier, c'était dominer ou être dominé. Et valait mieux pour moi que je ne sois pas celle qu'on écrase.

« **Je répète : 500 tout de suite** ».

L'homme en costume devint grave. Il claqua des doigts, et au même instant le sportif s'approcha de moi, les poings menaçants. Je fermais les yeux tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas nonchalant. _Une respiration, deux respirations, trois respirations_… Un objet froid glissa le long de mon bras, juste sous la manche de mon blouson. Je l'empoignais solidement. _Une respiration, deux respirations…_ Le tissu du sweat-shirt se froissa tandis que mon agresseur levait le poing. _Trois_.

La longue barre métallique vernis de noir cogna d'abord l'estomac, avant de s'abattre sur le dos du garde du corps. Dans une toux étouffée, il s'effondra sur le sol, inanimé. Il n'était pas mort, juste… bien amoché. Comme je l'avais dit : dans ce métier c'était dominer ou être dominé. Et cette fois j'avais réussi.

« **500, et tu repartiras avec ta belle gueule intacte. **»

Le costume eut un rictus défais. Il sortit une enveloppe kraft de la poche intérieure de sa veste et me la lança. Elle était bien épaisse, je ne pris pas la peine de recompter. Il ne m'aurait pas roulée après ce qu'il venait de voir. Avec une confiance feinte, je lui envoyais à mon tour les sachets remplis de comprimés verts. Il ne les examina même pas, se contentant de les fourrer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. C'était bizarre. Tous les dealers vérifiaient la cam. On ne prenait jamais telle quelle la marchandise qu'on nous donnait, c'était la règle numéro un : ne faire confiance à personne. La deuxième, toujours sortir armé. Et force est de constater qu'elle m'avait été fort utile. Plongeant la main dans mon autre poche, je sentis le deuxième sachet se froisser sous mes doigts : le sachet qui contenait les vrais comprimés. Ce que je venais de lui lancer n'était qu'un placebo destiné à vérifier si l'homme avec lequel je traitais était bien un dealer appartement au milieu du MPM. Et ce n'en était pas un.

« **Les jeunes filles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient…**, souffla-t-il dans un rire moqueur ».

Je serrais le bâton vernis dans ma main, si fort que je sentis mes jointures pâlir. J'allais tourner les talons lorsqu'un véritable boucan qui semblait provenir de la grille d'entrée se fit entendre. Des faisceaux de lumière rouges et bleus clignotaient de façon anarchique, et plusieurs personnes s'acharnaient sur le grillage. _Merde les flics_.

Laissant mon interlocuteur sur place, je pris la fuite, escaladant du mieux que je pouvais les amas de ferraille. _Merde, comment les poulets étaient-ils arrivés aussi vite ?_ Mon questionnement fut de courte durée, lorsque j'entendis le costume leur indiquer la direction que j'avais prise. Un indic, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Serrant d'une main mon arme, de l'autre l'enveloppe au précieux contenu, je rejoignis la sortie de secours dont j'avais préalablement défoncé la serrure. Toujours prévoir un plan B, quand bien même on garderait l'espoir secret de s'en sortir sans une anicroche. L'arrière de la place donnait sur une ruelle qui, si elle avait l'avantage d'être peu éclairée, n'offrait aucune cachette. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement, et je n'étais pas de taille à m'occuper des autorités. Un hurlement me fit craindre le pire : des Arcanins les accompagnaient.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et s'il ne s'était s'agit d'un organe, j'aurais cru avoir dans ma poitrine une bête sauvage qui défonçait à grands coups les barreaux de sa cage. Je sentais la panique, sombre drogue, s'emparer de mes membres. Alertée, n'étant plus qu'une suite de synapses et de réflexes nerveux, je courais dans les bas-quartiers. C'est alors que je vis mon échappatoire : un énorme bâtiment qui jouxtait la grande arène de Morgane. Je défie l'écharpe nouée à mon cou, et la jetai par-dessus le mur qui longeait le bâtiment de stockage, afin que cette dernière se retrouve dans la ruelle d'à côté. Juste sur le versant est, une grille donnait sur les sous-sols. Avec une force que l'adrénaline m'insufflait bien malgré moi, je dégageais les barreaux de leurs gonds et parvins à me faufiler à l'intérieur.

L'endroit sentait fort la moisissure, et les courants d'air me glaçaient les os. Néanmoins à cette heure tardive, personne ne serait présent dans le bâtiment. Les tournois étaient finis pour la semaine et chacun des dresseurs avait d'ores-et-déjà récupéré leur matériel à l'entrepôt. Retenant ma respiration j'attendis. Les bruits de pas et les grognements des Arcanins arrivèrent jusqu'au vieux bâtiment. Je me calais dans une zone d'ombre, quand bien même aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu m'apercevoir depuis la grille d'aération. L'eau qui trempait les pavés au-dehors embrouillait l'odorat, et mon écharpe quelques mètres plus loin allait les induire en erreur.

J'avais visé juste, la patrouille s'enfonça d'avantage dans la ruelle. J'allais pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque des bruits à l'étage supérieur résonnèrent dans l'entrepôt. Aussitôt, les hommes comme les Pokémons firent de suite demi-tour. L'un d'entre eux ordonna de forcer l'entrée. Avec les Arcanins, j'étais cuite.

Empruntant une petite échelle de bois miteuse, je remontais au rez-de-chaussée. Le bâtiment était immense, et tout un attirail y était entreposé. La plupart n'était que du gros matériel de construction, qui servait pour la réfection des parties abîmées de l'arène après les combats : de longs poteaux de fer, des planches de bois, des caisses entières de pots de peintures. Et cela s'étendait sur plus d'une centaine de mètres. Trouver une cachette était chose aisée, mais les Arcanins aurait tôt fait de me repérer. Cerise sur le gâteau, une lumière s'élevait au fond l'immense salle.

Pestant contre le sort qui s'acharnait, je traversais l'entrepôt aussi silencieusement que possible. Je m'attendais à tomber sur un vigile, mais il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que moi, qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Un petit Pokémon le suivait à la trace, et je reconnu un Evoli. La boule de poil couinait à qui mieux mieux, tandis que son dresseur fouillait dans des caisses. C'était donc lui la source de tout ce raffut ?

« **Si on ne retrouve pas cette clé on est mal, c'est moi qui te le dis ! T'aurais pu m'y faire penser quand même nan ?** lança le dresseur dont la tête disparaissait entièrement dans une caisse en bois.

_**Evoli ?**_

**Oui je sais j'aurais dû y penser moi-même ! Kyoko va nous étrangler si on ne la lui rapporte pas… Quelle idée aussi de me confier la clé de la chambre d'hôtel, comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment à faire avec la mienne. Ah, je l'ai !**

_**Evoli !**_ »

J'hésitais entre le fou-rire et l'affliction la plus totale de voir ce dresseur parler à son Pokémon comme si ce dernier était capable de comprendre. De toutes les inventions les plus stupides de cette planète, les dresseurs et leurs Pokémons occupaient facilement la première place. Le jeune homme sourit à son Pokémon avant de sortir. La boule de fourrure quant à elle, braqua ses petits yeux ébène dans ma direction. Elle ne me voyait pas bien évidemment, mais j'eu peur un instant qu'elle ne me remarque. Son maître était déjà sorti, mais la chose poilue restait là, me barrant malgré elle le passage.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas du diable, et la patrouille déboula dans la salle. Je sortis de ma cachette et courus jusqu'à la sortie, faisant fi du Pokémon étonné qui s'était lancé également à ma poursuite. La porte était encore loin, il fallait que je leur barre la route. Levant la matraque vernie au-dessus de ma tête, j'assénais un grand coup sur les calles de bois qui maintenant les poutres d'acier. Elles s'écoulèrent toutes en même temps, dans un boucan infernal. La main sur la porte je repris mon souffle, et m'apprêtais à sortir, lorsqu'un bruit m'arrêta.

« _**Evo…li…**_ »

Sous une énorme poutre en fer, le petit Pokémon était allongé sur le sol, écrasé par le poids du matériel. Il n'essayait pas de s'échapper, le poteau étant visiblement trop lourd pour lui. Sa respiration était haletante. Il tenta une dernière fois de parler, ses petits yeux noirs implorants braqués sur moi. Seul un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, tandis que sa tête retombait lourdement sur le béton. Je contemplais le spectacle, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui me choqua le plus.

Les cris des autorités me sortirent de ma torpeur et je quittais le bâtiment, laissant le Pokémon à son sort. Je manquais de rentrer de plein fouet dans son dresseur qui avait fait machine arrière, sûrement en constatant que son Pokémon ne l'avait pas suivi.

« **Excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu. Dis, tu n'aurais pas…** »

Je ne lui permis pas de continuer, le dégageant de mon chemin d'un revers de bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'apercevoir mon visage, et moi le sien. Il sourit en me regardant partir. Il ne sourirait pas longtemps.

Comme je l'avais prévu, les policiers et la patrouille des Arcanins mirent beaucoup trop de temps pour passer les décombres. Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, j'étais déjà loin.

En claquant la porte de ma chambre, au troisième étage d'un motel miteux aux abords de la ville, je poussais un long soupir, et m'effondrais sur le sol. Toute la panique qui me maintenait debout depuis le début de la soirée s'était évaporée, ne laissant plus qu'une loque, tout juste bonne à ramper jusqu'à son lit. Les évènements défilaient en boucle dans ma tête, comme un kaléidoscope fou dont toutes les couleurs auraient été remplacées par une séquence vidéo de la soirée que je venais de vivre. J'étais sauve, j'avais l'argent, je n'avais pas été prise. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

En me glissant encore habillée entre mes draps, je compris à quel point la vie pouvait être bien différente de tout ce que l'on avait prévu pour elle. Combien nous-mêmes étions si différents de ceux qui nous avions été. En voyant ce Pokémon blessé, en refusant de l'aider, en comprenant que tout cela était de ma faute je m'étais rendue compte d'une chose : je ne ressentais rien. Ni le mal, ni le bien, le respect ou la haine. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il n'y avait que moi et ma survie. En m'endormant, il ne me resta qu'une pensée en tête : je ne sentais rien.

**Bonjour bonjour les ptitChu ~**

**Voilà, enfin j'ai eu le courage de sortir de cette machine infernale nommé ordinateur, ce premier chapitre de Gaikan****外観 ****! Depuis le temps qu'il est rédigé et qu'il ne demande qu'une lecture et des avis… J'avoue trembler de toute ma petite âme de Pikachu à l'idée qu'il finisse décortiqué par des lecteurs. Mais comme on dit « **_**à vaincre sans périls, on triomphe sans gloire**_** » ! J'espère vous présenter quelque chose d'un peu différent, ou si ce n'est pas le cas, quelque chose qui plaît tout du moins. **

**Chu chu chu ~**


End file.
